


Two Steps Forward

by triscilie



Series: Markbum Domestic AU [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, In honor of the adorable maknae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Yugyeom takes his first steps.





	Two Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble didnt fit in anything else I was writing so I'm posting it separately.

“Mark, watch.” Jaebum said quietly, getting his husband’s attention. He nodded towards their youngest son. Yugyeom had one hand balancing him against the wall and the other one stretching towards the toy Youngjae had kicked out of his reach.

Mark and Jaebum watched with bated breath as Yugyeom hesitantly took a step forward. He managed one wavering step before he collapsed to the floor with a plop. He looked up to his father's with a slight whimper.

“That’s okay baby.” Mark assured quickly, moving to help Yugyeom to stand up again. He only had a light hold on his chubby little fingers as Yugyeom balanced on his feet. Mark spun him around and pointed to where Jaebum was standing. “You wanna go to Papa? Try walking to Papa.”

Yugyeom turned to Jaebum with wide eyes looking intimidated by the short distance. Jaebum crouched down and opened his arms smiling gently.

“Come on Gyeomie, you can do it.” he encouraged. Yugyeom hesitated for a moment before his brows furrowed in concentration and he let go of Mark’s hands. It took him a few seconds to stabilise but when he did Yugyeom started to take one wobbly step.

Mark and Jaebum gasped in unison as he shakily started walking towards Jaebum. After a few steps he lost balance and fell forward only to be caught and scooped up by Jaebum.

“That was amazing Gyeomie! You did such a good job.” Jaebum squashed their faces together pressing endless kisses to his chubby cheeks. Yugyeom giggled happily at the affection. “I'm so proud of you buddy.”

Mark joined them, kissing Yugyeom's forehead tenderly. “Yugyeom, you did it. I can't believe it!”

“That's really quick right? I didn't think he would start for a few more months.” Mark moved to press another kiss to Yugyeom who was basking under the attention. “Youngjae didn't start walking until after he was a year old.”

Jaebum grinned proudly putting Yugyeom down just for him to try to stand up again. “He is just great on his feet. He definitely has a good sense of balance.”

“Youngjae was always a little clumsy.” Mark said absently, smirk not fading as Yugyeom carefully balanced on his own. He toppled over, quickly being caught by Mark, but his grin of confidence grew even larger.

“Yeah.” Jaebum said distantly smiling with pride as Yugyeom tried again. He looks up at his husband biting his lip suddenly looking mischievous. “...you think he’d be a good dancer?”

Mark laughed, “Don't get ahead of yourself Jaebum. He's not even a year yet.”

“I didn't mean it like that.” Jaebum scowled, he leaned down to brush through Yugyeom's hair. “I wouldn't make him do anything he doesn't want.”

“Sure…you’ll be in b-boying classes before you are five and I'm sorry.” Mark leaned down to mock whisper in Yugyeom's ear. Jaebum shot him an unamused look before clicking his tongue.

“Last I remember, you thought it was hot that I can b-boy.” Jaebum smirked knowingly tracing a quick finger down Mark’s arm.

Mark flushed before quickly covering Yugyeom’s ears. His son owlishly blinking up in confusion and Mark glaring at him had Jaebum snickering.

Mark narrowed his eyes, “Love to see you try break dancing now old man.”

“Oi! I might still have something left in me from the good days.”

“...yeah, a bum back.”

“Yah! Mark!”

“Wha-Oh! Look he's doing it again! Quick record it this time!”

“Woah, Yugyeomie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the aftermath of seeing Yugyeom's solo stage live. Which I realize has little to do with this. Anyway nobody look at me.


End file.
